Grey Moon Howling
by Dokugin
Summary: Naruto was given a gift and a curse. His curse ostracized him from the rest of the world and stuck fear into everyone. His gift enabled him to fight and kill. With both things in tow, he stuggles to live in a world that won't let him live. Rewrite Up
1. Beginnings

This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction, so if this doesn't turn out alright and has loads of errors, or it seems a little cheesy like it does to me, I'm sorry… also, all the information I have here, I got from Wikipedia or from other fics (just attitudes and stuff)

**Summary: Something happens to Naruto to make him run out of the village in blind panic. While out, events occur that reshape his very way of life. **

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto or anything else you would recognize.

If any other authors see anything here that is theirs (100 percent theirs I mean) then please tell me and I will change it, though I'm kinda sure that no one has used what I'm using in this exact same way.

* * *

Chapter 1: Beginnings 

The Full Moon was unusually dark the night a recently turned four year old Uzumaki Naruto was running through the streets of Konohagakure in a frantic attempt to escape the ever growing mob of drunk villagers trying to kill him. Though some ninja were trying to protect him, he knew the mob was too large for them to handle.

He knew why he was being chased of course. He had understood this ever since his mind was able to comprehend thoughts and sounds.

* * *

_Flashback….I guess_

_Three year__ and a half old Naruto Uzumaki was currently wandering the streets of Konoha. Everyone had listened to the Third and Fourth's words that the boy was not the Nine-Tailed Fox, He, however, was not treated like a hero. He did nothing in actually defeating the fox itself. He was just the container and warden of the great beast. Still, this did not stop the looks of pity and sympathy directed towards the young boy who carried so heavy a burden._

_Said boy was currently headed to Ichiraku Ramen Bar for some free bowls of ramen. For some reason or other, Teuchi, the owner of the restaurant, gave him free bowls of ramen every time he stopped by._

'_Wonder why the old man always gives me free ramen.' Naruto thought in his head, 'It's not like I did anything to ever help him. Maybe he's just sad for me since I don't got any parents or a place to live.'_

_He didn't live in any orphanage anymore because his old one burst into flames when some nukenin destroyed it to distract the ANBU that were chasing him. Most of the people inside were not able to get out in time, but a few of the lucky ones managed to escape__. Naruto was one of the lucky ones, though some would say his current homeless situation was a bit unlucky. _

_He entered the shop and looked around for Teuchi. No one was there but him. Sitting himself upon a stool, he shouted out to the old man, asking where he was._

"_Back here, Naruto!" Teuchi shouted from behind the back door. He entered and looked around to find the blonde young boy sitting on one of the stools. He looked exactly like he had when he last entered the shop for the first time two weeks ago when he said his orphanage burned down._

_His shaggy blonde hair hanging down to his cheeks__, the round face only a child could possess, and the raggedy clothes that were hanging off his small frame. Of course there were also the three whisker marks on each side of his cheeks, marking him as the fox's prison. He was thankful for the boy for keeping the beast at bay, one of the few who believed this. This was the reason why and he always provided the boy with free food. That and the fact that he looked so small and adorable._

"_So Naruto, what can I get you?" Teuchi asked while getting his ramen together, already knowing what Naruto was going to get._

"_I'll take what ever you can get me, Teuchi-san." said the small boy politely. He had learned his manners at the orphanage, when his caretakers(?) refused to give him anything without being polite. _

_While preparing Naruto's ramen, the owner of the ramen stand asked Naruto how life was going for him._

"_It's going pretty good Teuchi-san. Even though I'm still looking for a place to live, though another of those people came by and yelled some bad things at me and then they pulled out this knife and tried to attack me. I tried to outrun him, but I wasn't fast enough. Luckily, one of those shinobi swooped down and..." All the while, while narrating his tale to Teuchi he was waving around his arms around even though Teuchi couldn't seem him. _

_With his back turned, Teuchi cringed. He knew why that man attacked Naruto. Though everyone knew about his inner demon, some wanted to kill Naruto so they could kill the fox. The __Sandaime Hokage told everyone that whoever attempted to kill Naruto or tell him of the existence of the Demon Fox within him, would either die or get severely punished. He knew the boy was suffering from these attacks. They were harming his delicate three year old mind and the fact that they seemed to him like they were attacking him for no reason harmed his head even more. The boy had grown on him in the past two weeks, enough so for him to think of him as a son. He had even asked the boy if he wanted to live with him and his daughter. Even though the boy said no and that he didn't want to intrude, he still offered him every day. Even so, it was heart-breaking for him to listen to his tales of murder attempts. _

"_..after that, the ninja used this cool fire thing and.." Naruto excitedly said._

"_Alright Naruto, that's enough. Your ramen is ready." sighed Teuchi. He turned around and placed the ramen bowls onto the tables. _

_Naruto picked himself off the floor where he landed while telling the story and started eating his free ramen. Teuchi went off to serve other customers who recently came in. While serving his other customers and while Naruto was eating his ramen, he pondered over a very dangerous and potentially life threatening decision. He had heard the way Naruto had said that he was attacked. He seemed hurt and confused as he had been telling his tale. If that continued he would either end up dead from the multiple attempts on his life by the people who just wouldn't listen or he would end up a lunatic for not knowing. He knew he had to something. It felt like a force of nature was driving him to tell Naruto why his life was constantly in danger. By the time all the other customers had left and Naruto was leaving, he had made his decision on how to tell the young boy about what was inside of him. _

"_Wait, Naruto. I have to tell you something."_

_Naruto knew something was wrong because he saw how serious Teuchi's face was and the way his voice was made him think that it was very, very important._

"_There's something about you that you should know…Consequences be damned…"_

* * *

Suffice it to say, he knew why the drunk mob was chasing him. It was all because of the stupid and crazed wanna-be avengers that wanted to kill Naruto to release the fox so they could kill it. 

Though Naruto was young, and his body not yet developed, he knew he would never be able to outrun them by himself, even if they were drunk. He knew the shinobi were trying to pick off the crowd and some other helpful citizens were trying to help, but he knew they would eventually catch up. That was until the Sandaime Hokage and a contingent of his ANBU forces put down the inebriated mob.

The Hokage sighed as he watched young host of the demon fox ran on in a panic and out of the gates. He only had only brought enough men with him to subdue the mob and none of them could be spared to go catch the boy. He sighed again as he watched the boy run out of Konoha and into the forests beyond. He knew that no dangerous creatures or nukenin resided in the forest so he felt he would be safe. Hopefully, the boy would shake himself of his panicked state and come back. Sighing to himself once more, he turned around and thought of suitable punishments for the still drunken mob.

* * *

He was scared and he knew it. Blind with panic and fear he had run right out of Konoha and into the woods surrounding it. He didn't notice the multiple cuts and bruises he got from the passing trees and bushes. His young mind only had one objective in mind and that was getting as far away from the mob as humanly possible. He didn't notice the low laying branch in front of him until too late. 

With all the momentum he had gained from his previous run, he slammed right into it and was knocked to the forest floor. He felt an overwhelming sensation of pain coming from his head and he could vaguely feel his warm blood quickly gushing out of the wound on his head. His last conscious thought as he lay on ground was that the full moon had never looked so dark and cold before. Then he fell into the chilling embrace of unconscious.

* * *

The beast howled loudly at the dark, grey moon above it. It could feel the moon's energy seeping into its own. The extra addition of this energy into its own was intoxicating. It awakened its primal urges to slaughter and devour every living thing it saw. All through the night, ever since the moon had risen, he had been killing and eating everything it saw. Unfortunately for it, there were only rabbits and the occasional deer in this forest. It craved larger prey and had been hunting for something bigger since the night began. It thought that whatever God this creature belonged must have been smiling upon it because it had come across some larger prey in the form of an unconscious, bleeding, four year old boy. A maniacal, crazed grin crossed the creature's features as it slowly advanced toward its prey…

* * *

Naruto "woke up" splashing out of the water he was suddenly under. It took him a moment to shake off the water and the feeling of unconsciousness and another moment to take in his current location. From what he saw, it looked like he was in a large chamber. The chamber looked tall enough for him to see the dull gray ceiling, only just barely. The walls, like the ceiling, were a dull gray. From his position on the ground, the water surrounded him and went right up to his stomach. In front of him was a long hallway, long enough for him to not be able to discern the ceiling from the darkness surrounding it. He turned around to survey what was behind him and let out a loud and audible gasp. There were large steel bars reaching from the floor to the ceiling above. Impressive as the bars were, they were not what had garnered Naruto's attention. It was _who _was behind the bars that he was staring at. 

Curled on the floor in the middle of the cage was a larger than average fox with the darkest blood red fur the boy had ever seen. The nine tails were lying on the floor. (imagine the a dog sleeping and then imagine that it was the Kyubi) The eyes of the Nine-Tailed were closed but still you could feel what was behind them.

He didn't know if he should wake the fox or not, but the decision was made for him.

"**So, I see you're here" **grumbled the fox.** "I guess I should introduce myself then. **

The fox got up and opened his eyes. Stories had been told of how the foxes eyes had radiated a sense of power and might. They were said to be able to strike fear into the hearts of every living thing on the planet. All Naruto saw were red eyes with some tinges of white mixed in. The fox's eyes, and the rest of him for that matter, looked as though he was still a little sleepy and showed some signs of fatigue.

"Uhhh…." Naruto started, unable to call the fox anything because he did not know it's name.

"**Yes, kit?" **yawned the fox, who was still trying to wake himself from his sleeping state.

"Your eye's don't look like they're supposed to.. and neither does the rest of your body…"

"**I'm just a little sleepy now kit. I didn't think you woul****d wake me for quite some time."**

"Uhhh…" Naruto still didn't know what to call him.

"**Just call me Kyubi****."**

"Hai, Kyubi-sama," at this the Kyubi raised an eyebrow. He had expected the boy to come out and yell at him for some answers. Instead the boy was trying to be polite, though it sounded a little creepy to him. "Ano, do you know why I'm here? or where is here?"

"**This must be your first time going unconscious, eh kit? Seeing from your body and the way your voice sounds, I don't think you're old enough to know about meditation yet, let alone do it. So the only other choice would be that you were knocked out by someone." **the fox explained,** "Well kit, this is your mind. We're here because this is where you'll go if you learn meditation or, like in you current situation, the place you go where you lose consciousness. By the way kit, how did you lose consciousness anyway?"**

Naruto stood there for awhile, waiting for his memories to come back. "Well, I remember getting chased out of Konoha by this huge drunken mob," he uttered slowly, seeing memories of what had just happened to him in fast forward. "I remember running deep into the forest outside Konoha and then…" at this point Naruto flushed slightly, remebering how he ran into a tree and knocked himself out.

"**And then what, kit?" **

"Uhh…I ran into a tree and knocked myself out…" Naruto looked down at his feet and blushed in embarrassment as he was telling this, not knowing how the Demonic Fox would react to his container knocking himself out.

"…" the Kyubi was silent for a moment while he looked at his young container,** "Well, kit, that kinda sucks…the knocking yourself out part I mean.."**

"Uh.. K-Kyubi-sama," Naruto stuttered, desperate to change the subject from his incompetence, "Why'd you attack Konoha anyways?"

"**I was bored." **the Kyubi stated simply.

Naruto looked at the Demon in shock. "You killed and destroyed thousands of homes and lives…because you were bored?!"

The Kyubi yawned and said,** "Damn straight."**

* * *

All the beast saw was its prey. All it felt was the urge to slaughter then devour the boy. It wanted to sink its teeth deep into its flesh, to rip out all the boy's limbs from his body. It wanted to tear the boy apart in the worst ways possible. The beast's survival instincts were telling it to stay the hell away from the boy, to not go near it because of what was inside the boy and how it would react to the beast's actions toward it. Unfortunately for the beast, the urge to slaughter the boy overpowered its need to survive. It stalked right up to the boy, leaned down, and bit the boy on his shoulder. A red glow of chakra surrounded the werewolf and, as it howled its last, completely disintegrated it.

* * *

Inside the boy's mind, he was talking to the Kyubi about why he had attacked Konoha when several things happened at once. The Kyubi watched as Naruto fell forward and clutched his right should in pain. He felt over three-fourths of his chakra become drained then go straight to Naruto. The sudden depression in his chakra levels occurred so quickly it left the Great Nine-Tailed Fox exhausted and unconscious. 

The pain for Naruto felt like he was in the 7th level of Hell (if there is one, no idea if there is or isn't) and he fell forward clutching his shoulder. He felt many changes occur to his body. He felt his body and bones becoming harder and his teeth becoming longer and sharper. He felt his eyes change and saw his vision become more shaper and he could temperature in the room. His skin became tougher than steel and he could feel things more sensitively. For instance, he could feel the air pressing down on him and the air surrounding him. He saw his hair change color from its usual blonde to a dark grey color and then grow longer and shaggy. He felt new muscles spring up and his current ones develop at a faster pace. He felt his joints becoming longer and he felt taller.

All these things happened at once and it was unbearable. The effects of his changing caused massive damage to him. He passed out from the shear level of pain he was feeling.

* * *

A red tendril of chakra made its way from the Kyubi's body to the boy. The seal caused chakra from the Kyubi to be forcibly taken from him to heal the boy. That was how the seal was created and functioned, in addition to keeping the great beast at bay. For every injury the boy got, some of Kyubi's chakra would be taken from it to the heal the boy, the amount of chakra taken in comparison to how much the pain. The pain must have been very intense or the seal wouldn't have taken that much chakra to heal the boy. 

The chakra entered the boy and found itself stunned. There were no chakra pathways in the boy, only a large mass of gray. Interpreting this to be the problem, the chakra attacked the gray substance in an attempt to flush it out of the boy. This did not have the desired effect.

The gray substance was alive, just as the chakra was and it did not want to leave its new host. It fought off the foreign chakra that was trying to make it leave.

Inside Naruto, a battle ensued.

The chakra was attacking the gray substance, known as wolf essence, and neither was able to win. The wolf essence and the demonic chakra of the Kyubi attacked each other at the same time and they both merged with each other.

* * *

On the outside, in reality, Naruto awoke. His whole body was on fire and he felt horrible. More specifically, it felt like his blood was on fire. He could feel the urge to attack something and devour it fresh, but something else was keeping it back. He didn't know why he felt like this. He had never felt like this before. He felt…. different. 

He got up and stumbled through the night. He looked up and saw the moon. He felt the urge to howl up at the moon, to acknowledge its existence. This time nothing tried to stop it and an unearthly howl escaped his jaws. He stood there for quite some time, just staring and howling at the moon.

He soon realized what he was doing and stopped. He had heard stories of beings such as these, beasts that howled at the moon and that acted like wolves. But, he wasn't one of those beasts, so why was he howling at the moon?

He got down on his fours and sprinted on in search of a lake or some reflective surface. He felt his dark gray fur bristle as he ran through the underbrush of the forest. On the tip of his snout, he could smell the water in the air and it lead him to a lake. He saw the cold blue of the air around him and the red heat of the animals around him as he ran past, headed for the lake.

He looked down at the reflective surface of the lake, and by the light of the moon, let out another unearthly howl, this one sounding like a beast in pain. He fainted from the shock of this new revelation, but not before seeing in his mind what had stared back at him in the mirror of the lake.

Looking back at him, with slit dark yellow eyes with specks of blood red, was the head of a dark gray furred wolf.

* * *

Inside Naruto's Mind 

He looked down at his hands and saw that he was back to normal. He still felt horrible though.

The Kyubi was laying in the center behind his bars and looked dead.

"Kyubi-sama…." Naruto said a little fearfully, hoping that the Kyubi really wasn't dead, seeing as he was the only one he could talk to about his current condition.

"**Drop the sama kid… it doesn't suit you**…" the Kyubi muttered from his position on the floor.

"Are you okay?"

"**I just got over half of my chakra taken away in a millisecond and you ask if I'm ok," **theKyubi answered**. "For your information, I feel like I just got the crap beat out of me by a pervert killer…"**

Naruto however, was not listening to Kyubi's explanation of how he felt. He had stopped listening when he mentioned chakra. 'Could this have been that red thing I saw?' "Kyubi-sa..Kyubi, what is chakra?"

Kyubi stopped what he was just saying to teach the boy a lesson in chakra.** "Chakra is what you shinobi manipulate to do those things you call jutsus."**

"But what is it? and why did it go to me last night?"

The Kyubi let out a laugh which sounded like a bark.** "That wasn't last night kit. That was fifteen days ago. As for what chakra is, think of it as food and water. You need it to survive and without it, you'd die. Except in your case."**

"In my case?"

"**Yes. From what I know of what you are right now, you can't contain chakra like humans can. You need the blood of fresh things to sustain you. It's the only way you can gain the chakra necessary to survive."**

"That's what I felt today, wasn't it? The need to kill something and eat it?" asked Naruto, horrified at the thought of eating a cute, fluffy rabbit.

"**Yeah, it was, though not as much as the other ones of your kind. It seems my chakra and the wolf essence in you have combined and my chakra is blocking out and helping you control some of your changes."**

"What changes?"

"**Like your major changes…"**

"What major changes?"

The Kyubi sighed,** "Look kit, I'm tired right now… so I'll just let you find out and get to know your other form."**

"My other form?"

"**Yes, kit your other form. You know what you are and you just have to accept it. There's no cure to being a werewolf." **At this, Naruto visibly flinched. He had known he was a werewolf now. Ever since he had seen the reflection in the lake, he had known. It still stung though, having had been said out loud. He knew he couldn't have a normal life from the stories he had heard about werewolves.

"**There's still two**** things to explain here, kit, so come back to reality."** He waited until he could see that Naruto was paying attention and explained what he thought were the important things to know about being a werewolf.** "Even if the moon doesn't look like it's there, it is. The Moon affects almost everything about you, as does the Sun. As you see less of the Moon every night, you grow a little weaker. When the new moon is there, you are at your weakest. When it is a full moon you are at your strongest. The night you were turned was called a Full Grey Moon. Full Grey Moons rarely ever happen and when they do, most werewolves have 100 percent control of themselves, with the exception of the strongest. They are so strong that they will lose complete control and go on a rampage. When they are in this berserker-like state, they will attack and kill anything, regardless of what their survival instincts tell them. I think the one that turned you would have been one of these."**

"So, why would you think that? It doesn't seem very important to me."

"**Because kit, you're my container. If something had survival instincts as strong as those, then they should have sensed that I was in you. That should have been enough for them to know that they**** should avoid you at all costs."**

It was here that Naruto caught on and said, "But this one didn't, which meant that it had to be one of those strong ones then."

"**Right you are. The strongest of the strong in the werewolf theocracy ****are the leading members of the Werewolf society. If I'm right, then we just killed one of the strongest werewolf's in existence and they'll come after us."**

"So, what do we do?" Naruto asked worriedly. He was afraid of being ripped limb from limb by werewolves.

"**Nothing. That was just a guess. They might come after us or they might not. Only time will tell." **The Kyubi could tell that Naruto was still worried, but there was nothing hecould do.** "The last thing I have to tell you before I go rest is that most animals and humans will instinctively be scared of you."**

"Huh?"

"**Since you're a werewolf you have a sense of slaughter and death about you, an aura of it if you will. Humans and animals, though their survival instincts aren't as ****developed as yours, will instinctively be able to register in their minds that you're dangerous and that will make them feel scared around you. You might be standing there and normal humans will ignore you. Their subconscious minds know that you are there, but the rest of their brains won't acknowledge you existence. Humans have the tendency to ignore the things they fear. In some cases, you might make yourself known by saying hi or asking for something and they will attack you because they feel an innate fear for you. My advice to you would be to hide yourself until you know how to hunt and defend yourself."**

"Alright, Kyubi" Naruto said a little sadly. He knew this meant that he wouldn't be able to go back to Konoha like he wanted to.

"**It's alright kit. You'll be able to go back there eventually. In the meantime, you should spend your time here in the forest while in your wolf form. That way you can get used to it and learn how to use it to its fullest extent." **

"Okay, but how do I get out of here?"

"**No idea. Just go out the way you came."**

"What do you mean?"

"**Just knock yourself out…"**

"… How do I do that?"

At this the bijuu smiled in a somewhat evil fashion.

* * *

On the outside world, the sun was already up and Naruto was slowly stirring. 

'Oh my god, that hurt.' Naruto mentally groaned. The Kyubi told him the easiest way to knock himself out would be to bang his head against the walls until he was unconscious. He pulled his hand up to his head to feel for any lasting damage. Feeling nothing, he sat up and took in his surroundings.

He was exactly where he fainted last night. The sun looked like it had just risen and it cast its warm yellow glow on everything near him. The lake was now a crystal clear blue and the grass surrounding the lake a very bright green. The rabbits and other little animals were out and about, all of them staying away from the young boy.

Naruto sighed. 'Guess the Kyubi was right. Things are too afraid to come near me.'

He watched as the rabbits quickly hopped to and fro, frolicking happily. Some birds were flying overhead, all of them flapping their wings quickly when they passed over him.

Suddenly, he felt like he was hungry. He watched the rabbits hopping around and had visions of them being drenched in blood, their blood spilled over him as he devoured them all one by one. All he had to do was use his new abilities and catch one. Then he would be able to rip it apart and eat it. He slowly got up and stalked near the rabbits in a stealthy manner. He was hungry. His blood was boiling. He could feel the blood in the rabbits, pulsing as they raced to deliver blood to various parts of the rabbits anatomy. He got behind them and quickly jumped into the air as he pounced on the rabbits, though not quickly enough as the rabbits had sensed the danger and were already hopping away.

Having missed the rabbits, Naruto slammed into the ground, feeling pain all over his body, even though he had only fallen one foot onto some soft grass.

'Why do this hurt so much!' Naruto mentally thought, as he gasped for breath on the ground where he had landed. 'I felt my skin get way harder but this feels like a bag of bricks just got slammed into me. I also feel like I'm burning a little. Why? I never felt like this before.'

A few minutes later, Naruto gained the energy to get up and walk. His blood still felt like it was on fire and his body still hurt a little.

'The only way I could probably catch up to one of those animals is if I change into my werewolf form, like Kyubi said.' With that thought in mind Naruto concentrated on turning into his werewolf form.

* * *

He sighed. It was probably a day ago he had started trying to turn into his wolf form. He was getting tired. He thought all he had to do was think of a werewolf. But no. Every time he thought of a werewolf it did nothing. He sighed again. This would be the last time he would try this before he went out and tried to get something on his own. He was getting hungry and knew that he wouldn't last the rest of the day without blood. 

He sat down on the grass and concentrated on everything he knew and learned of a werewolf.

'They're like a mix between a wolf and a human, they…' Still nothing came. Just as he was about to give up, he felt something push into his mind. It appeared red in his thoughts, the exact same red that the Kyubi's chakra was. The tendril of red surrounded his thoughts and gave him a new thought to think on. It was the Moon.

It looked so bright in the sky. He could feel the pull of gravity it had on him. He saw the sky and felt the cold embrace of the night. He saw the stars shining brightly and warmly. He felt like he was at peace, but it felt there was something missing.

The setting there was perfect, but it was missing one thing.

'What is it? What am I missing?' Naruto thought deeply and hard and when he couldn't think of it, he let out a howl in frustration. Suddenly, he felt complete. It felt like everything was right. To his ears, the howl sounded like singing. He let out another howl, this time in joy, and he felt even better. He felt as if he was free.

His arms felt like they were changing getting longer and stronger. He felt his fur grow down his arms and down to his legs, which were growing a little and stronger. From out of his tailbone, he felt a tail grow out and nearly touch the forest floor. His hands turned larger and from his nails grew claws. His face pushed itself outward and he felt fur cover his face as well. From inside of his mouth, he felt his teeth grow larger and longer, the most notable ones being his canines, which grow all the way down to his lower jaw. His current ears went into him and on top of his head, wolf ears appeared. The only things that didn't change were his dark yellow with specks of red slit eyes.

All through this Naruto felt no pain. All he felt was the bliss and freedom of his wolf form. When it was over, Naruto looked down at himself. His fur was a dark gray with some white mixed in. (If you want an idea of how he looks like, look on youtube then search morrowind werewolf. That's how he looks like.) He looked up and saw that the moon had risen and he was still hungry.

He saw outlines of red around him and he instinctively knew what it was. They were heat signatures. He got down on his fours and started running through the forest floor. He jumped into the air and soared fifteen feet through the air and landed on the ground again and took off running. He felt rejuvenated and free. He jumped again and almost hit the tree in front of him.

In stead of slamming into the tree like he had done before, he used all the momentum he gained, placed his paws on the tree trunk and pushed off backward and pused off another tree. It felt like he was flying through the air. The tree in front of him became just another tool platform for his jumping. With his claws he grapped onto it and climbed.

He down beneath him and soon found that was on top of the tree., looking down at the rest of the forest. The view there was great. The moonlight was reflecting onto the forest in the most unimaginable ways. It made the forest look more alive. The trees were swaying slightly and he could feel the warm breeze on his fur. He thought it would be nice here, to stay up there forever. He just sat there on his haunches, looking out at the rest of the forest.

He looked toward the Moon and let out a howl. It was a sweet serenade of sounds to his ears. Soon other howls met his ears. He had nothing to fear though, for he knew that the other things howling were just regular wolves, and not the werewolves the Kyubi said that might go after him. He seemed to howl at the Moon forever, until at last, he feel backward against the tip of the tree exhausted and asleep.

He woke up the next morning still in his wolf form and still feeling hungry. The sun was out and he could see the birds flying in the air.

Though he was in his wolf form, he didn't feel complete.

'Maybe because it's the Sun out and not the Moon.'

Suddenly he realized in horror of what he thought. He was still in his wolf form and the sun was out! From what he had heard, werewolves could only come out at night in their wolf forms. This shouldn't be possible. He should have turned into his human form the moment the sun had risen.

'I'll have to ask Kyubi about this the next time I get a chance to speak with him.' Naruto said, deeply in thought.

'**I'm right here kit and I'm curious about that as well, as I am of other things.'**

The suddenness of the Kyubi's voice shocked him back into his human form and he fell out the tree and hit the ground with an almighty thud and crack.

* * *

"**Oh crap, I think I killed him****."**

The Kyubi had watched the boy appear in his mind with him laying flat on the floor with his head turned down. The boy's neck was bent at an odd angle and he didn't look like he was breathing.

"**Wait, if the boy's dead, why am I still here? The seal the ****Yondaime created wasn't supposed to work like this." **

Said boy currently felt like he had jumped into a pit of viper snakes and then all of them each bit off a part of him until he was dead. He knew he wasn't dead though. If he was dead he wouldn't be feeling the excruciating pain coming from his body. He got up and touched his neck. He felt something sticking out of his skin and the blood trickling out the back of his neck.

The Kyubi stood there looking stunned. He had just seen the boy come back from an impossible situation. Even though he had looked like he had suddenly come back from the dead, he noticed the bone sticking out of the boy's neck and the blood gushing out. He saw the boy get up and touch his neck with one of his hands.

"God, you stupid fox. I don't care if you're the strongest bijuu there is, I'll kill you the next time you scare me like that." Before the Kyubi could ask his question, the boy asked the question he himself had wanted to ask, "Aren't I supposed to be dead?"

"**You are, kit. For some reason you're not though."**

"I would rather be dead than feel the pain I'm currently feeling."

The Kyubi hm'mped when Naruto said this.

"What do you mean hmm? I thought you knew this would happen?"

"**Actually no I didn't, kit. I'm surprised at this turn of events more than you are. From what I've heard and learned of werewolves, they can't feel pain. You said you're hurting a lot and that shouldn't be so. I've also never heard of a werewolf having such outstanding regenerative properties as you."**

"What's regenerative and what do you mean I'm not supposed to feel pain? It feels like I just slammed into a very hard tree with all the speed I can use a million times."

"**It means that you're different than other werewolves. You just got a killing blow and it looks like it already healed." **The Kyubi pointed at his neck and Naruto felt around it. The thing that was there, which he now knew as a bone from his neck, was no longer there. **"It's also known very widely in werewolf communities that they can't feel pain. You're saying that you feel like you got slammed into a tree a hundred times over. This doesn't make sense."**

"Yes it does. Getting slammed into a tree a million times over should feel like dying."

"**No, it doesn't kit. Getting slammed into a tree with the force that you're talking about a hundred times over is ****WAY**** past overkill. Ten times would probably be enough to kill a normal human. Twenty would probably be enough to kill a shinobi and maybe thirty would be enough to kill a werewolf."**

"I might've been exaggerating a little when I said a hundred times over, but, come on, I've seen the shinobi do some cool stuff before and I don't think twenty trees would kill them."

"**You need to learn that shinobi aren't invincible, kit. Nothing in this world is, except maybe for you now."** The Kyubi said the last part in a slow way, making it seem like he dared Naruto to ask why.

"What do you mean?"

"**I think it might mean you can'****t die by unnatural means. The wound you just took would have killed anything, and yet, here you are with a little blood and some leftover pain." **

"But how would this even be possible? I'm not special in any way, except for the fact that I'm now a werewolf."

"**You're wrong there kit. You contain me and, unlike normal wolves, you can stay in your wolf form during the day. Also, when you were turning, a lot of my chakra was put into you."**

"You're saying that because your chakra was put into me when I was turned, that I'm different than every other werewolf."

"**Yeah, kit. That's what I'm saying. I'm not sure though. You would have to go out and test some things I want you to try in the real world."**

"Alright, so how do I get out again?"

"**Same way as last time."**

Naruto groaned. With the pain he was still feeling, he doubted if he was up to the task.

"**It's alright kit. We'll just wait until you're okay again. In the meantime," **The Kyubi said in a loud, deep anouncer voice that made Naruto fear what was going to come next, **"I'm going to tell you about what I expect from you in the coming years."**

"What do you mean?"

"**There's a reason why I'm helping you, kit. I don't want my life to be wasted away while I'm in here and with you here, you might make my stay here more interesting."**

"You're saying that you're helping me out…because you're bored?"

"**Damn straight, kit. Damn straight."**

He sighed and got himself into a position he thought might help alliviate his pain.

Naruto Uzumaki, container of the Kyubi no Yoko and recently turned werewolf, sat and listened as he took the beginning step in his new way of life.

* * *

Well, that took me three days to write. It was a spur of the moment thing and I couldn't get it out of my head. I have the next couple chapter ideas planned in my head, so they might come soon. 

Once again, if you see any mistakes or if something seems cheesy, then I'm sorry. If I do see a lot of mistakes then I'll re-edit this and maybe put it back up.

Chapter finished on Friday, June 29, 2007


	2. Flashbacks and Some Guests

Well, here's chapter Number 2

It took me 4 days to write this…

Also, this chapter is going to contain a lot of flashbacks, so I can explain what happened to Naruto

Note: I'll be putting more action and stuff in the upcoming chapters

Disclaimer is in the first chapter

* * *

Chapter 2: Flashbacks and Some Guests 

The Moon was shining brightly in the night sky. A six year old boy sat atop a fifty foot overlooking a forest. The boy's shaggy grey hair leaned down a little as a light breeze swept through the forest in which he resided.

The boy had no shirt on and you could see his bare chest. Though the six year old was just that, six years old, he already had muscles developing. On his right shoulder was a huge bite mark. The bite marks themselves were blood red in color. Around the bite marks was a huge black mark that surrounded the all of his right should and went down to a little above his right elbow. The black mark encompassed his entire right upper torso and all from the back. It looked as though a poison had seeped through his skin and turned his skin a pure black.

That wasn't the only noticeable mark on his body though. On his stomach was a tattoo, though it wasn't a tattoo. It went around his abdomen in a circle formation. Sticking out from odd angles were straight lines in the form of a spiral. The seal on his stomach was the Shiki Fūjin, created by the Fourth Hokage for the purpose of sealing the Kyubi no Yoko.

The boy's pants went to the middle of his shins and were ripped and raggedy. He felt a lot had changed in the past two years. He let out a sigh and spent another lonely night, knowing he might be alone with only the Kyubi as his companion for a long time. He let out another sigh, and slowly drifted off to sleep, remembering the night two years ago, when he had listened to the Kyubi tell him of what he wanted.

* * *

Flashback-2 years ago 

"**Naruto, I'm going to expect interesting from you. I've been inside you for four years, and you've done nothing cool. From time to time, I've woken up and watched you and every time I did, you were sitting there like a lump on the log. It gets boring, just sitting here behind these bars. You make it even more boring by doing nothing. I looked inside your head kit**** and saw what your inner mind had desired."**

"My inner mind?" Asked Naruto inquisitively.

"**Yes kit, your inner mind. It's what you really want, deep down in your head."**

Naruto flushed a little. He didn't want the Kyubi to see what he really wanted. Having grown up a little on the streets, he knew quite a thing or two about what he wanted in life.

"**I got to say kit. Your mind really wasn't the gutter I thought it would be, what with you having grown up in an orphanage and on the streets.**** In fact it was kinda interesting, though I'm really surprised you don't want a family or kids."**

"Why should I want kids?" I heard they were a load of trouble from the people at the orphanage."

The Great Kitsune sighed. He had thought the boy would have had a better sense of logic than this. He would have to teach the boy a lesson. **"Kit, I would have thought you wanted a family because you never had one." **

"I heard that when you have a family that you…"

"**Kit," **the Kyubi cut in, **"You have to learn that you can't always trust what people say. You've been saying that you've heard people say things. Let me ask you something, what have you heard about me?"**

Naruto seemed to think about this for a moment and then answered, "I've heard that you were a great trickster," he looked at the Kyubi who was nodding in confirmation, "I also heard from the people on the streets that you were this huge demon that destroyed everything in sight." As he looked up at the Kyubi, his body language and hesitancy made him doubt if the Kyubi really wanted to hear everything the people in Konoha had called him.

"**Go on."**

"Once I heard that you were the Devil in the form of a fox and that you brought grief and hatred every where you went. I heard a drunk guy shouting in the middle of the street that you were really a maiden in the guise of a fox, and that you had come to fulfill the needs of the men whose wives couldn't satisfy them.

The Kyubi suddenly gasped at him. The boy was still telling him of all the things the villagers had called him, unaware of the true meanings and intentions behind the words. He had heard some of the most outrageous and rude things come out of the boy's mouth.

Naruto seemed completely oblivious to what he was actually saying and the fact that the Kyubi was staring at him open mouthed. "I also heard from a man with one arm that you were a gay ass mothe-"

"**Ok kit," **the Kyubi said quickly, not really wanting to hear another of those profanities stream out of the boy's mouth. Some of the things he had said would have made a sailor blush. **"I think you get the point."**

"What point?"

"**Let me ask you another thing, kit. What do you think of the things that you've heard about me? Do you really believe them?"**

"I don't even understand half of them, but still, if they came out of the villagers mouths they must be true."

"**Kit, that's my point. You listen to people and automatic****ally believe what they say. You should always doubt what someone tells you, unless you sense no trace of dishonesty in their words or you're seen or experienced it yourself."**

"So, you're saying that you're not a trickster fox?"

"**Well, I am a fox and I do play tricks on people sometimes but…"**

"So does that also mean you're a ga-"

"**Kit, ****you shouldn't use words that you don't understand." **

"But I do understand them. It means…"

"**Kit, just promise me that you're going to try and not believe whatever people te****ll you unless you have proof that it's true."**

Naruto having completely forgotten what he was about to say, said, "Ok Kyubi. I'll try."

"**Good. That's all I could ever ask for." **After a moment's pause he continued, **"Kit, when I looked in your mind, I saw that you just wanted to live a normal life."**

"That's what every one wants, isn't it?"

"**On the inside, yes. But with your condition and me in you, you'll never be able to live a normal life. You might have something close, but it'll never be complete."**

"But you said..."

"**I know I said you would be able to go back to ****Konoha, kit, but you can't go any time in the near future. You know what Konoha is right?"**

"It's just like any other village. It has a Hokage as its leader and there's a lot of shinobi around."

"**Not exactly kit. Almost all of the villages in the world ****are not ninja villages. There's some small ninja villages scattered here and there, but there's five main ninja villages and five Kages leading them. These villages base their economy off of ninja missions. That was what Konoha is."**

"I don't get it though. How's that going to stop me from entering Konoha?"

"**Because, kit, ninja villages have a lot of shinobi residing in them. Shinobi have a developed sense of survival in them, more-so than regular people. You being a werewolf, you'll make this sense go haywire. ****You talk make yourself known and you'll be dead before you know it."**

"Why can't I just stay in Konoha and not have contact with anyone? You said that people wouldn't attack me unless I made myself known."

"**Kit, there's no way you could not have any contact with anyone while in Konoha. It would be the same as staying out here, with the exception of the risks you'd be taking by ****being there." **

"But isn't there a way to get back to Konoha?" Naruto asked with hope filling his eyes.

"**Yeah kit, you could go back anytime and I'll see you when we're dead," **The Kyubi stated sarcastically, **"Kit, you'll never be able to control this aura around you. It'll always be there. You'll just have to live with it."**

"So you lied to me when you said I'd be able to go back?"

"**No I didn't kit. I said you could go back one day and I meant it. You're going to have to work hard to do that though."**

"Work hard by doing what?"

"**You're going to train. This is one of the things I'm going to expect from you. I want you to learn how to fight and survive. When I say fight, I don't mean that fancy taijutsu those shinobi know. When I say survive, I don't mean by just knowing how to fight with your instincts and raw strength."**

"Then what do you mean Kyubi?"

"**It's going to be Kyubi-sensei from now on, kit."**

"Hai, Kyubi-sensei. What do you mean by surviving isn't just fighting and me learning how to fight?"

"**You'll find out when you regain consciousness. You seem to be ready to go back now." **The Kyubi was right. All through his discussion with the Kyubi, he hadn't realized that the pain in the back of his neck had slowly dissipated. Sighing and getting up, he made his way to one of the walls in his mind. A thought stuck him and before he could stop himself, he had asked it out loud.

"If this is my mind, then where is it?"

The Kyubi let out his signature laugh and answered his question, **"You haven't noticed that there's still some room in this place? There's still the passage down the hall that you haven't checked yet." **

Naruto oh'd quietly and got himself into wall hitting position.

"**Kit, before you go, there's another reason why I'm helping you. When you grow up are able to, ****I want you to go become a shinobi and travel the world with me in you."**

"Why Kyubi-sensei? I heard that since you were a thousand year old bijuu, you had already seen the rest of the world."

"**You would think that, kit." **The Kyubi said softly and somewhat sadly, not even noticing that the boy had said that he had heard that from someone.

Noticing the Kyubi's hurt look, he quickly added, "I'm sorry Kyubi-sensei. I didn't mean to forget your lesson so quickly. I will try harder in the future to not forget."

Seemingly forgotten of his previous sadness, the Kyubi said in his best mentor voice, **"Don't try my young student. Do. Now get out of here so we can find what else is different for you."**

Naruto smiled at the Kyubi's sudden change in behavior and slammed his head into the wall as hard and as rapidly as he could, hoping to get it done quickly and painlessly. He pulled back all the way and slammed his head straight into the wall.

Flashback End

* * *

That was two years ago. He had learned a lot on how to survive in his time with the Kyubi. He had learned much on how to survive. When he had just started out learning how to survive, he had killed everything he caught and immediately ate it. Two years had passed and now he knew how to ration. While a normal rabbit would have just lasted him a day if it was big at the beginning of his 'training', a small rabbit could last for at least three if he rationed it carefully. 

He jumped off his tree and made his way to the ground. He dropped straight down in a free fall. To whoever was passing by, which was no one since he was deep in a forest, it would have looked like he was falling and was going to land on the ground.

Naruto knew his limits though. He knew he wouldn't be able to survive a fall from 150 feet from the forest floor. The strongest werewolves could have jumped and landed that easily. Shinobi were able to use chakra to cushion their impact on the ground. Naruto was different though. He had discovered this soon after he had regained consciousness two years ago.

* * *

Flashback- 2 years right after talking to Kyubi 

"Ow…" Naruto groaned as he placed both hands on his head. Though he had hit himself in his own mind, it still hurt. The sun was out and high above him, signifying that it was noon. He felt hungry. This time, the Kyubi's chakra didn't interfere with the wolf inside him and he craved blood. His vision soon turned red and he was driven into a blood lust. An itching feeling had developed underneath his skin. He reached out and tried to scratch it, but he saw his hand and turned furry and had claws. He howled as he couldn't scratch himself now.

The itching had developed into a full blown pain. He was hungry for blood and his body was reacting. He felt that if he didn't eat soon, he might die.

He heightened his senses, letting them reach out in search of prey. Unknowingly, he had shifted fully into his werewolf form. He felt the Kyubi's chakra help him control his heightened senses so they wouldn't overwhelm him.

He sniffed the air. He smelled fresh blood. He felt the ground pounding beneath him as he ran on all fours in search of his prey. His red vision soon left him and he could see the tell tale signs of red, indicating where his prey was. He ran on as fast he could, his blood lust driving him forward faster.

The itching was still there, now grating at his senses and making him feel like destroying everything. The chakra that was mixed in with his wolf senses helped dull down the itch, so that it was a little less painful. That wasn't to say it didn't motivate him though.

He approached the herd of deer snarling, causing them to gallop away in panic at the sight of the beast in front of them, reeking of bloodlust.

He watched as the deer ran away from him.

"NO!" he snarled loudly aloud, making it sound as though he was causing the deer to run away from him faster. He wouldn't let his prey escape. He set his eyes on one deer as it was the closest to him. He could feel the blood pumping through the veins of the deer. He ran after it.

The deer had distanced itself enough for him to see that if he didn't catch it, it would run near the border of the forest, in the direction of Konoha. He didn't want to go near Konoha, but his primal instinct was telling him that if he didn't catch this deer, he might not have another chance.

He took off on all fours and ran after the deer. He didn't notice the rabbits fleeing from him as he thundered past them on his clawed paws, all of which would have just as easily sedated his hunger. The only thing he had his sights on was his prey.

He snarled once more as he sped up. He realized that if he didn't catch up to the deer within the next thirty seconds, it would be past the point of no return. He jumped up and grabbed onto an over hanging branch with his arms. He swung himself forward and used the momentum from his run to launch himself into the air. He soared through the air towards his prey.

He landed on the ground and jumped full force once more. This time he was right behind the deer. He landed and ran after it. They were now near the edge of the forest. He jumped once more, though this time with not as much force.

Naruto came from up behind the deer, in the air with arms spread, and brought his claws together and sunk them into the middle of the deer. He used this as his platform as he pushed his jaws into the deer's neck. It was dead before it could register it.

From atop the deer, Naruto couldn't stop his forward momentum. Whereas he was in back and on top of the deer when he killed it, the death of the deer caused its legs to collapse. His momentum pushed him forward and he hung on by his jaws as the deer hit the ground and Naruto was flung around it. He too hit the floor, with the neck of the deer held tightly in his jaws. The deer's fall and his caused some earth to be kicked up and it was now slowly settling.

He felt the warm blood of the animal flow into his mouth and he felt a little better. He still felt the hunger though. He looked down at the animal carcass in front of him. Once again, he felt the need to devour the dead animal. He knelt down, opened his jaws wide, and took at large bite out of the animal's abdomen. The blood of the animal sputtered out as a huge chunk of his flesh was ripped out.

He could see a lot of the animal's blood dripping out of it. It made him all the hungrier. The piece of meat was still hanging from his jaws and the smell coming from it was very tantalizing. He quickly gobbled up the meat and let a loud howl escape his jaws, directed to the day sky.

A recently recruited guard that was passing by heard the howl. He had just signed onto guard duty and he was still a little wet behind the ears. The guard had seen and heard something running through the forest but he had dismissed it as a bear chasing after some animal that had disturbed its rest. He hadn't realized that bears were hibernating during the winter season. He was walking away when he had heard that howl. He ran over to where he heard it and found something which made him sick to the bone. There lying in front of him was the corpse of a deer. The dead animal was bleeding from a huge hole in its side and from its neck, which looked as though it had been bitten. A huge wolf like creature, with a raggedy shirt and pants was crouched down by it, its large and long jaws digging deep into the deer's flesh. Blood was all splattered on the floor beneath the deer and around the wolf-creature. Had he been a more experienced and trained recruit, he would have used the whistle around his neck to call out for more help. As he was new, this idea never even crossed his mind as he unsheathed his katana and pointed it toward the beast. All over his body he was shaking. The beast made him feel fear, a cold sensation that swept through his body and mind, and made cold shivers run down his back and through his body.

"S-S-S-Stop… y-y-you monster!" the man shouted in cold fear, his katana in front of him doing his best to keep it straight and pointed at the beast. His hands were jerking to and fro from his fear, never making the blade he was holding stay still. The beast didn't seem to respond to him and looked as though he was completely caught up in enjoying its meal. It ripped chunk after chunk out of the deceased animal, powerful jaws chewing it to bits and devouring it. He stood for a minute, watching in horrid fascination as it ripped through the animal. Just as he was about to shout something else at the beast, it pulled its head up and let out the howl he had heard earlier, sounding a little different. He now knew what it was.

"W-W-W-WEREWOLFFFF!" he screamed out at the top of his lungs, throwing the whistle that hung off his neck at the beast. The whistle had missed but had gotten the beast's attention. It turned to look at him and he felt his fear tell him to attack it. He ran forward and made a huge unprofessional swipe at its 6 foot form. He only managed to nick the beast a little at its side, yet it still let out a huge howl of pain escape it. Before he could make another swipe at it, it swung his arm up and caught him in his stomach. It hurt like a bag of bricks being flung against him and he was flung up into the air and four feet away on his back, his katana having fallen out of his hand landing a little bit away.

He watched as the werewolf brought the clawed paw that had swiped him to the side where the wound his katana had given him.

He stared dumbstruck at the beast. The abomination in front of him shouldn't have existed. Werewolves didn't exist and even if they did, they shouldn't have the power this one had. He had stuck the poor, defenseless guard seemingly by accident and he had been knocked down and four feet away. While clutching his wound, the wolf snarled and directed his rage filled yellow red eyes towards him, after a moment's pause where the beast looked distracted, he looked calm. Suddenly the fear that was once dominant in his mind gave way to a sense of hatred and anger. A sudden urge to kill the beast came to his mind. Unable to ignore it, he scurried on the ground to where his blade had landed. Picking it up, he swung with all the force he could muster at the beast.

The feeling was euphoric. The deer tasted so good. It was the first kill he had ever made, though he felt no regret for killing the animal. He actually felt happy that the deer had made him chase it. The feeling of joy he felt for hunting down the animal was amazing. Not even during his first transformation did he feel this happy.

He was so out of it, he hadn't realized the guard that was there. That is, until he felt something warning him and the guard slashing at him. He had howled in pain and brought his clawed paw up to the side that had been slashed. Though it had only been a very small cut, it hurt like hell. He hadn't even registered the fact that when he had brought his arms up, he had hit the guard in the stomach.

He was in so much pain. He couldn't straight again. A rage filled him at the being that had slashed at him. His vision turned red again. Snarling and turning around to face the man who had hurt him, a voice shouted in his mind.

'**KIT GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF'**

Naruto was momentarily stunned, from both the suddenness of the voice and the force that was behind it. His vision returned back to its normal heat, signature seeking sight.

He looked in front of him. There lay a man who looked full of terror. A little off to the side was the man's katana. He wore a brown robe with the signature Konoha leaf embroidered on it. Around his middle he wore a belt with a sheath attached to it. Seemingly out of nowhere, the look of fear on his face morphed into one of anger. The guard, for that is what he had perceived him to be, crawled to where his blade had fallen. He picked it up along with himself and made a forceful slash at him. The same instinct that had warned him before of danger, suddenly came back, though this time stronger. It warned him about the incoming danger and he jumped back to avoid getting hit.

"Die you monster!" The man shouted, once again raising his blade to cut him.

Naruto's eyes softened a little at being called that. It stung to hear someone call him a monster, even though he knew their minds were in the right places. He might have looked like a monster with a dead animal carcass at his feet and him eating it. He understood that and accepted it. That was what he was now and, like the Kyubi had said, there was no possible cure. He would be like this for the rest of his life. Still it stung to hear it coming from someone.

The guard made a diagonal slash at him and his danger instinct told him to move. This time he jumped to the side. The guard still had anger in his eyes as he ran toward him and slashed at him. His instinct told him to move, but he was not fast enough to avoid being hit. The guard made another diagonal slash and cut him at least 3 inches deep into his right side.

The pain was unimaginable. It wasn't as horrible as the time he had fallen out of the tree, but it was still horrible. The pain gave way to his rage and his vision clouded back into its red haze. Naruto fell to his fours and howled through his pain and rage and the man shuddered. Even though he was full of anger and hatred towards the beast, the howl sounded painful to his ears. It was so loud and full of hurt that made it seem like the beast was human and, for a second, he though twice about killing it. In his mind though, he felt he needed to kill it. The beast was distracted and his neck was exposed to him. One slice and he was done.

Through Naruto's red hazed sight, he saw the man raise his blade overhead. His survival instinct screamed at him to move, and he heard the Kyubi shout out something else,

'**DAMMIT KIT! KILL HIM BEFORE HE KILLS YOU!'**

Naruto heard his voice and listened. He didn't want to kill the man in front of him. That would truly make him the monster the man had called him. He didn't want the man's death on his conscious. He would probably feel guilty at killing the man, a man who seemed innocent and had only been doing his job.

The guard swung his sword down. Naruto knew he had no choice, but his body refused to answer him. His survival instinct was yelling at him, telling him to move his body. In the end, all he managed to do was crane his neck to the side and look at the man's blade as it descended.

The world seemed to move in slow motion for him. His vision was no longer red and he could see clearly. He still felt the pain from the man's previous hits, but he knew they would not compare to the next one. He felt the blade slice through the flesh on his neck and his blood spilling out, right before he lost consciousness.

It was hard to cut into the beast's flesh. It didn't even go halfway in before it stopped. Suddenly, all the emotions had felt dissipated. Now all he felt was a cool satisfaction. With a sickening 'pop' he pulled the blade free of the beast's neck. Looking down at his handiwork, he felt as though he should take a souvenir. Remembering how hard it was to even cut less than halfway into the beast's neck, he decided against it. Besides, he didn't ever want to remember the cold terror he had felt when he had encountered the beast. He cleaned the blade on the beast's fur and sheathed his blade.

He looked at the corpse before he walked away. He decided he would tell no one about this. It was just too horrible to bring up. Leaving it behind and not looking back, he walked away, his thoughts on what his three year old daughter Tenten was up to.

Had he looked back, he would have seen the corpse of the werewolf change into the form of a bloody four year old little boy with dark grey hair and wearing rags.

Flashback End

* * *

He fell down in a free fall for 50 feet. He saw a branch beneath him and just as he was passing by it, he stuck his arms up and grabbed onto it, hauling himself above it. He remembered what the Kyubi had told him when he had ended up back in his mind. He chuckled as he took another dive into the past.

* * *

Flashback to the End of Last Flashback 

When he had regained consciousness in his mind, the Kyubi had was yelling out all sorts of profanities he was sure would damage his delicate 4 year old mind.

"**DAMMIT KIT! WHY DIDN"T YOU KILL HIM!"**

"Kyubi-sensei... please be quiet. My neck is killing me right now." Naruto said slowly, reaching up hesitantly to touch his neck, the exact spot where the man's blade had cut into him. As he had expected, there was loads of blood gushing out of the back of his neck and he could stick his fingers inside his wound. It felt a little deep. He could feel that the blade had cut clean through some of his bones.

The Kyubi had followed what Naruto had said and quieted down a little, **"Kit, stop sticking your hands inside your neck," Naruto** looked at the Kyubi and grinned sheepishly, pulling his fingers outside of his neck, **"You don't want your fingers to get inside there when it heals?"**

"When it heals?" Naruto asked a little strangely, "I thought dead people don't heal."

"**Kit, I thought we went through this already. You're ****kind of invincible. I don't think you can die unless it's through natural means, like old age or a disease. That was what I wanted to test out and it seems as though my theory was true."**

"What theory?"

"**I said that I thought you couldn't die unless it was by natural means. You little escapade right there just proved it. IF you were dead you wouldn't be here. Since you are here than you're not dead."**

"Well, you said that I should get my hand out of my neck before I healed. It didn't feel like it was healing when I felt it though."

"**Check it now. You'll see. Before you do though, don't slap your hand up and hit yourself. I think I might know why you hurt so much by things." **Naruto slowly reached his hand up to the back of his neck. He felt around and didn't feel any wound at all. All he felt was the blood. He could still feel the incredible pain though.

"Whoa." He stated dumbly.

"**Whoa indeed, though I'm not surprised at how ****fast it healed considering that it healed this fast before. Now before you go and say something more, I have to tell you something. Remember when you fell on the grass the morning you woke up the first time?" **Naruto nodded, **"Well, you said it hurt a lot, and when you fell from the tree you said you felt it and it hurt like hell. Today you got slashed only a little and you said it hurt a lot. Then you got cut 3 inches deep into your side and felt like crap." **Once again Naruto nodded and the Kyubi continued. **"Well I might know why. Normal werewolves don't feel pain. When they're bitten or born a wolf, their pain receptors are numbed. The wolf essence that goes in them is like a poison and it seeps through the body of its victim. It job is to kill normal human weaknesses like fragile skin and their dulled survival instincts. It did its job on the others, but my chakra interfered with the process and that's what caused your changes. Your skin may be tougher, but it's also way more sensitive. That's why it hurt."**

"But how does that explain the fact that I can turn in the daylight?"

"**You don't need to know how everything works to know that it works you know." **Said the Kyubi indignantly.

"You don't know, do you?"

The Kyubi ignored him and continued, **"Kit that also might explain your other changes. You need chakra to survive and you get that by hunting. My chakra seems to have changed this. You don't need as much blood to take out of animals as other werewolves do, and you can survive a couple of days on one good feed. However, it seems that you'll develop a one track mind and go into a bloodlust when you are hungry for blood. This could be really bad for us, so you're going to need to learn to control yourself without my help."**

"Without it?"

"**Yes, kit. Sometimes I might be sleeping and won't be able to help you. ****That's probably gonna be most of the time."**

"Then what about training me? I thought you said you would help me so I could get back to Konoha."

"**That might be in awhile, kit. You remember that guy that attacked us right? He was just a normal guard and his sense isn't as strong as a shinobi's."**

"Alright, but I still don't see how you can train me when you're sleeping."

"**Well, kit, I'm going to let this forest train you."**

"Huh?" a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"**Lemme explain. I'm going to be telling you what to do when you're awake, and you're going to go out and do it. The experiences you have in this forest will help train you."**

"Alright, I see now." They both sat there for awhile, not knowing what to say. Naruto couldn't go back to reality because he was still in pain.

"**Say kit," **the Kyubi said, an idea having stricken him, "**Do you know what Tic-Tac-Toe is?"**

End Flashback

* * *

He sighed and looked for another branch to jump down off of. Spotting one, he jumped to it and landed lightly on his toes. He had already fed the other day and he didn't feel like hunting again. After two years of hunting rabbits and deer, it had gotten a little boring. The only good hunts he had these days were from passing nukenin or wandering bears. He smiled lightly as he jumped from tree to tree, just wandering through his forest. He could go faster in his wolf form and it made him feel freer. 

He morphed into it quickly and got on his paws and legs. He jumped from tree branch to tree branch on fours, racing through the forest as he ran on, never stopping.

While running he let his mind wander to the past, to the second time he had met a human after his turning.

* * *

Yay… it's another Flashback 

It had been 7 months since he had met another human. During those months, he had perfected using and turning into his werewolf form. He could slightly control the level of hunger and bloodlust he felt when he was hungry. He had grown a couple of inches. He was now around 4' 9" now and his clothes were a little small on him. His pants reached his ankles but, only barely. The shirt he had on was covered in blood and you could see a little of his stomach. He had gotten way stronger and could probably lift a grown man above his head and throw them away a couple of feet.

He was currently jumping from tree to tree in his human form. He hadn't eaten in 4 days and he was getting a little tired. Suddenly, his ears picked up the sound of someone's voice.

"Damn, hunter-nin. It took a lot out of me to kill them."

Naruto watched from his place on the tree branches as a man dressed in black ninja clothes came. He had white hair and strapped to his forehead was a Konoha headband.

'Must be a shinobi and, from what I've heard, a nuke-nin.' Naruto thought as he passed underneath the tree he was sitting on.

'I wonder how human blood tastes. It might suffice better than rabbit or deer blood.'

Deciding to find out, he quickly changed into his werewolf form and took off in pursuit of the nuke-nin.

"Now, if I just make it through this forest, I can go where ever I want to. Maybe I can go to Kiri and take advantage of their situation." He thought as he used his chakra to propel himself forward.

He had defected from the village because he thought that they knew nothing on how to gain money. His main ambition in life was always to get rich and powerful. He just needed the rich part, although he wasn't as powerful as he should be right now. A lot of his chakra had been depleted and was still depleting because he had used it to fight the Hunter-nins and move faster. Maybe if he went faster, he would be able to reach the border by the next day. He sped up.

'This guy is fast,' Naruto thought, the scenery blurring past as he ran onwards, tailing the nuke-nin, 'But I'm faster.'

They had been running for over half an hour. He had kept a little bit behind the nuke-nin. He was waiting until his chakra was a little bit more down, then he would go in for the kill. He held no qualms about killing now. The Kyubi had told him that if he didn't kill, then they might eventually find something that would kill them. He said that people died every day, and that it was natural in life to kill or be killed.

He saw that they were nearing the edge of the forest now, and that if he didn't take the man down, he would escape. He ran faster and was now running right above the man. He still had noticed him yet.

'Someone's following me.' He thought. He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed until a couple of leaves fell off a branch behind him. Suddenly he heard a loud snarl coming from above him. He looked up and saw a huge beast with claws extended come down on him.

He saw its eye and immediately felt the fear. He stopped and quivered.

'I'm a shinobi! I shouldn't be scared like this.' The beast had landed and front of him and was standing on its fours. It held its head low to the ground and let out a menacing growl. It was a large beast. Even though it was on the ground, it seemed big. It stood back on its hind legs and made its way toward him. It now stood 6 and half feet tall. The entire beast was a dark grey except for his eyes and a place on his right shoulder. Its eyes were a dark yellow and on its shoulder and continuing around a little of its back and down to its elbow fur the color of the night. It was a pitch black that seemed to let no light escape from it.

He looked up at its eyes and felt his fear go. Now all he felt was a pure anger as he made seals and let out a fire jutsu he knew.

"**Katon: Karyū Endan**!" He shouted as he put his hands to his mouth and let out a large river of fire.

Naruto jumped up into the trees when the shinobi had used his fire jutsu. He watched as the man thought he was burning him to death. He knew he could take this guy, being at only half strength. He watched as the man ended the jutsu, satisfied to see only a black scorch mark. The shinobi ran off and Naruto followed.

This was a little fun. The shinobi was proving to be a delightful prey that fought back. He ran on and stalked the shinobi. Just as he was about to leave the forest, Naruto made his attack.

This time he didn't land next to him. He jumped straight down and tackled the man to the ground, taking him completely by surprise. He slashed at the man with his claws and was rewarded with a loud screech of pain as his claws dug deeply into his stomach.

"You son of a…!" he pulled out a kunai and stabbed Naruto in the shoulder. The shinobi ignored the loud howl of pain that followed and kicked the beast off him. He got to his feet and turned to look at the monster. It had also gotten up and with a stream of blood flowing down its left shoulder. The rage still filling him and clouding his thoughts, he grabbed a handful of kunai out of his pouch and threw them.

The beast dodged them all, in spite of its obvious pain. The beast howled and charged him, claws extended. The shinobi jumped back and grabbed a single kunai from his pouch. He didn't throw it this time though. He used it as a close combat weapon and rushed the beast.

He made a quick swipe at the beast's head. It blocked the kunai with its claws and he heard the kunai break a little upon impact. He felt the vibrations in his hand as the blade of the kunai broke a little. He pulled back out and looked at it in amazement. His kunai were pure steel. It had to be something very strong to even dent them, let alone chip a little out of it.

He didn't have enough time to think more on this as the beast had charged him, its eyes red with rage as it ran forward. He slashed his kunai at it and the beast once again blocked it, this time crossing its claws together as it did so.

The Kyubi was asleep. He knew it. If he as awake, he would probably be screaming at him and telling him to kill the man and disembowel him. He should have just dropped in and killed the man the first time. Then he wouldn't be in so much pain. Thankfully, he could control his bloodlust a little and his mind wasn't clouded with thoughtless rage. Still that didn't stop the pain.

He had to end it quickly. Even though he couldn't die by any means he knew of, there was still the possibility that the man could find a way to kill him. The shinobi had lunged at him and he made a slash at his face. Not having any weapons, he used the claws on his paws and blocked the blade of the kunai. Surprisingly, his claws held and had even managed to dig themselves into the blade a little.

He saw the man was distracted by the kunai held in his hand. Seeing this as his golden opportunity he lunged at the distracted ninja. The ninja quickly got out of his own little paradise and slashed at Naruto before he came any nearer. He brought both of his clawed hands together and blocked the blade as it was coming to him. Thinking quickly, he let one hand fall from his block, and stabbed his clawed hand through the man's heart.

The hand that held the kunai went limp. The body gave one spasm around his hand as it suddenly went still.

'Don't regret it Naruto.' He said mentally. He had thought that he had steeled himself enough for this, the moment when he would take a person's life. 'Don't think about how sad the man's family will be. He was a missing nin that had to be killed. Don't think of the happy times the man he had in his life.'

He had unknowingly changed back into his human form, though his hand was still stuck in the man's chest. His face was blank, but his mind was in turmoil. His thoughts raced as he thought of the life the man had led. He felt guilty for even chasing and hunting down the man now.

'**Good job kit.' **the Kyubi suddenly yawned in his mind, **'Didn't think you would end up like this though.'**

Naruto wasn't even shocked at hearing the Kyubi's voice. He had heard it multiple times in his mind while he had been hunting, occasionally getting tips on what to do.

'I know Kyubi-sensei, but still...' said Naruto, still in shock over what he had done.

'**But still what, kit? So you killed a man****, big deal.'**

'What do you mean big deal!' shouted Naruto in his mind, angry at the thought of the Kyubi thinking that he could kill so remorselessly, 'I just killed a shinobi with my bare hands and stuck my hand inside of his body.'

'**Something you should be very proud of kit. Not many people can a man by shoving their arm inside their chest.' **Naruto looked shocked at this, but the Kyubi continued, **"Besides, you seemed like a smart boy. It was either you or him. That's the way it is in this world. The strong kill the weak so they can protect the weaker. It's only natural for someone with better skills to kill someone who had rage fill their minds, even if it was an artificial rage.'**

'But he's DEAD! BY MY HANDS!' shouted Naruto, tears nearly filling his eyes, the thoughts of the man's life passing through his eyes.

'**Kit, I thought you were a smart boy.**** I thought you would understand the logic of taking a life.'**

"WHAT LOGIC!" Naruto screamed out loud and in reality, tears streaming down his face, as he pulled his arm out of the man with a sickening 'pop'.

'**Dammit kit. You're really not that smart are you? This is your first kill, so what. ****It's just a life.'**

Somehow, this served to calm Naruto down. 'But I took his life Kyubi-sensei.'

'**Kit, you need to understand nothing is immortal and that nothing dies. You will eventually die and so will I. The trees you see around you will die one day. The people in Konoha will die one day. Everything dies, no matter what you do. If you kill someone or do something to cause someone's death, then you're just killing them then rather than later.'**

'I still don't get it.'

The Kyubi sighed. **'You'll eventually have to kill more people another day. You should have enough time to get it.'**

Flashback End- Last One in Chapter

* * *

He had gotten what the Kyubi had meant when he said that. That wasn't the only other human life he had taken. Four months after his first human kill, he had killed another nuke-nin and understood. He had learned enough from his battles with various nuke-nin to know his limits and powers. 

Over the two year span he had lived in the forest, he had done battle with a total of six missing nins, some in groups and others alone. Each battle was different and served the purpose of teaching more about battle to Naruto. Since he knew the layout of the forest, he could effectively plan his strategies and make traps to chase the nuke-nins into. He had learned some trap making from the Kyubi, who was very good at them. Using various traps and methods devised by the Kyubi and him, they killed every nuke-nine that came by, varying from Genin level to Upper Chunin.

He never drank or ate the humans he killed though. Their blood was too full of chakra for him and tasted horrible. After his first kill, at the Kyubi's request, had tried human blood. It tasted very sweet and vile to him.

He had nothing to do tonight. He already had gone hunting and the bears were hibernating. He hadn't seen a nuke-nin in a least a month and didn't think any would come by. He sniffed the air. Something smelled different in it. He felt a different scent in it. He had never smelled it before and he was curious. A saying he had once heard and believed came to his mind, "Curiosity killed the cat." Well, he certainly wasn't a cat, and if he was, cats have nine lives.

He followed the scent to a nearby river. He hid in the trees and looked down with his heat vision. He saw a body lying by the bank of the river. The clothes on the body looked a little torn and ripped, but still usable. It was giving off no heat so he thought it must be dead.

'Maybe they can fit me.' Naruto thought, ever being the non-wasteful one. 'I have been looking for new clothes.'

He could have taken the dead nuke-nin's clothes, but they were always so bloody and ripped from their fights. Sensing no danger, he dropped down from his position on the tree. He slowed paced towards the body on all fours, all senses alert for any signs of danger.

He was now very near the body, and it wasn't showing any signs of moving. Thinking it was ok, he changed back to his human form and kicked the body. It made no sounds and he thought it was dead. He reached out to remove the shirt, and the seemingly dead corpse grabbed the hand that was reaching toward it.

"So, you're the one who killed Anoji. He was the ruling member of our council, boy, and we all want to know how a little shit like you could have done that, don't we mates?" The man said, keeping his arm held in a vice like grip.

'This isn't right, my sense of survival instinct isn't working and this guy feels like he's about to kill me.' Naruto thought desperately in his mind, struggling on the outside to get free of the man's grip. With his extreme sensitivity, the man was really hurting his arm. 'KYUBI! WAKE UP!' He shouted in his mind, hoping it would awaken the slumbering fox. 'WE"VE GOT TROUBLE.' Just as he said that, four figures dropped down from the trees in front of him.

"So it seems that this is the boy who killed him, eh Lucien?" said a female, talking to the man holding him.

"Yeah it is, Lucretia. You can smell leader all over him." The one identified as Lucien answered. "Bane hold him for me." A giant of a person stepped forward. He was at least 8 feet tall and was at least 4 feet wide at the shoulders. His eyes were a shocking green. On his head sat a red colored Mohawk. His skin was a deep tan and he was wearing some black pants and an open vest, showing more muscles than any being should have, and some hideous scars. Lucien let go of Naruto and he brought his other hand up in pain.

"Who are you?" Naruto whispered, hoping to stall for enough time for Kyubi could wake up.

"Who are we?" Bane let out in a deep and gruff voice.

A man to the left of Bane stepped forward and sneered at the boy. On of the bridge of his nose sat large square glasses that covered half of his face. His skin was a pale white, like he hadn't been out in the sun many times, and had slicked back white hair. Beneath his nose was a white gentleman's mustache and it curved upwards. This heavily contracted with his eyes, which were a blood red. On his thin frame was a white spotless lab coat. "We, my boy," He said gesturing out to the members in the group. "Are the ruling members of the Lycanthrope Theocracy. We control everything about all werewolves. You seem to have already met Lucien, Lucretia and Bane." He pointed each of them out with a bony finger, and they each mockingly bowed in turn as their names were called out. "I am Dr. Puddlemore," He put his hands on his hips and Naruto couldn't help but snigger. Inside him, the Kyubi', who had just recently woken, laughed a loud and was rolling on the floor of his cage.

"SHUT UP!" the man snarled, suddenly growing a little larger and bigger. The man's eyes turned redder and his head elongated into a wolf snout. Standing in front of him snarling now was a seven foot tall albino werewolf.

'**Shit, kit. Why'd you have to laugh?' **The Kyubi said, deadly serious in his cage.

Naruto was now visibly shaking. These guys were real werewolves. What's more, they were likely stronger.

"Puddlemore," a dark skinned man stepped forward and placed his hand on the Doctors shoulders. "Calm down." The man was wearing something like a bath robe, though it was adorned with glittering jewels and intricate designs. He had an earring pierced through his eyebrow and had stormy grey eyes. His hair was black and you could see it sticking out of the little hat he wore. He was at least as tall as the werewolf, though not as big as him. Puddlemore let loose another snarl and reverted back to his human form.

"Boy, you should learn to control yourself a little better," the dark skinned man said in his strange voice. It sounded a little accented, like the current language he was speaking wasn't his own. "Had I not stopped my comrade, you would have been massacred."

"Thank you, sir." Naruto stuttered. He was still shaking from the rage directed toward him from the man.

"Good, now let me finish my introductions." Puddlemore said, back to his previous self, "The man who had just stopped me from completely destroying you is Jimbonoji." Jimbonoji bowed slightly, in a non-mocking pose, different from the others. "My other college, is our current head of our society, Aokoji." From behind him stepped forward a tall man. He was shorter than Jimbonoji by a couple of inches, but he still reeked of power and obedience. His hair was as grey as Naruto's and had streaks of white going through it. It was also less shaggy and went down all the way to his shoulders. He was wearing a deep blue cloak and simple clothes underneath. His eyes were a pure yellow, just like Naruto's.

"So, you're the one that killed my father." the man said, his voice a deadly whisper. Naruto shivered and wrapped his hands around him.

'**Kit, listen to me. Don't do anything rash unless I tell you to. I'll help us find a way out of here****.'**

Naruto nodded, both to Aokoji and to the fox within him.

"You seem to have inherited his, looks, though I somehow doubt you inherited his power. Still it is curious that you somehow managed to kill him." spoke the man in his deadly voice, "We had waited for a year for my father to come back, yet he never did. Last year, it was decided we would search for him, and we've been hunting for you ever since. We would have found you sooner, but father covers his tracks very well, though it matters not now that we have you." With that he snapped his hands, and the rest of them turned.

Bane was now a behemoth, towering over every one at 14 feet high and 7 feet across. Lucien and Lucretia looked nearly identical when they turned, both standing at 8 feet and with brown fur the color of their hair. Their eyes were purple and one had a steak of white in this hair, most likely Lucretia. Jimbonoji was at 12 feet and had kept his eyebrow piercing during his transformation. Dr. Puddlemore was the exact same as he was the last time he had transformed, complete with the rage in his eyes.

He and Aokoji were the only ones left untransformed.

'**Soon kit, soon.' **The Kyubi said in his mind.

'Ok, but it better be a lot sooner, cause I think I'm going to die.'

"You must be wondering why you're survival instinct never activated," Aokoji said suddenly, breaking Naruto's thoughts with his voice, "If you were smart you also should be wondering why you never sensed us coming. The truth is boy that we're all wolves too. Your senses and instincts won't work on us. We can use them however," he said pointing at the rest of the group, "Because we are better. You can't transform to your wolf form because you, "he said sticking his finger to Naruto's chest, "are just a generic piece of shit my father somehow died because of. You're nothing to true werewolves. When we get back to our island," he got right into Naruto's ear and Naruto flinched, "We're gonna take you apart piece-by-ever loving piece and see what makes you tick."

'**Kit, now!'**

Naruto transformed quickly and with a little bit of difficulty and pushed Aokoji back. He was too stunned to retaliate and didn't realize that Naruto had pushed him and was now running away. The people in the group were also stunned. It took them all for a minute to recover and when they did, Lucretia asked the question that had been on all their minds, "How the hell did he do that?"

* * *

'**Kit, you know we can't outrun them. You heard it yourself, they're better werewolves than you. ****It would be best if you ran.'**

Naruto was on his fours running away on the ground. He had no clear destination so he was just going in a random direction. He was terrified during most of that encounter. None of his senses were working and the only explanation he had gotten was it was because they were better.

'**Kit, listen to me. You've got to run away and leave this place. Head to Grass country. They might not be able to catch you there.'**

It took Naruto a moment to gain his bearings. He was somewhere to the West of Konoha, nearest to the border of the Land of Grass. He had been here before, and where the forest ended was the border to Grass.

He jumped up of the forest floor and used the trees to go faster. He only hoped they would not catch him, for if they did, his life would become hell.

* * *

"We'll find that out when we catch him! For now, we have to hunt!" Aokoji shouted at his stunned group. He had quickly recovered and had realized the boy had run away. He watched them all shake their heads and growled in affirmation. 

"All of you spilt up and look for the bastard." Aokoji shouted right before he morphed into his werewolf form. They all ran out, fanning out in different directions.

* * *

'**C'mon kit, we're almost out. Just two miles left.' **The Kyubi was saying in his mind. 

He was exhausted. He had been running non-stop for two hours and he was tiring. The Kyubi was shouting words of encouragement in Naruto's mind to help him keep going on. He knew he would take at least three minutes to get to the border, then maybe a couple more hours before he could stop and rest. They both had hoped to put as much distance between them and the wolves.

Three minutes passed with only the sounds of his surroundings and the Kyubi's voice in his mind to help him go on. Finally, he broke through the forest and saw the light of day. He made one final jump from the trees of Konoha and landed in the plains of grass that made up the Grass Country.

'**Good job kit! Now just use your nose and sniff out a village.'**

He raised his snout to the air and sniffed. It wasn't working still.

'**Damn, it's probably still being affected by those wolves. Just head in one direction till you see a village.'**

Naruto groaned in exhaustion and followed the Kyubi's advice. After all, he desperately didn't want to be captured by those werewolves.

* * *

"Did any of you find him?" asked Aokoji. 

They had met up back at their meeting place when none of them could find the boy. They had searched every where in the border of the Land of Fire and they had seen no trace of the boy.

"How could we have lost such a small brat?" Bane said, his voice deep and low. "We're supposed to be the best of the best of the werewolves."

"The boy is good at hiding his tracks, Bane." said Jimbonoji.

"Or he never made any." said Lucretia. They all turned to look at her. "While I was running through the forest, I saw claw marks on the trees. He might have gone on them to escape."

"Normal werewolves are supposed to be afraid of heights like that, aren't they sister?" Lucien said.

"The boy's not normal." Aokoji stated matter-of-factly. "He was able to turn into his inner wolf and push me back. Even though I was shocked, it still must have taken a lot of strength to do that. What're your thoughts Puddlemore?"

They heard nothing. "Where's Puddlemore?" they all asked.

* * *

Naruto was dead tired. He could barely move. They had stopped in the high grass to talk a breather. He had never ran this far and long before. It was seven hours before he had started running and the tip of the sun was out on the horizon. He and the Kyubi had felt it would be safe to take a breath. They were probably safe now. He knew that even though the werewolves that were chasing him were strong, they could probably not keep their transformation in the sun. 

He had just lain down to rest when his blood ran cold. A howl had filled the air and it was not coming from him. He bolted upright and looked around. There in front of him was Puddlemore still in his wolf form. The tip of the sun was behind him and illuminating his fur. He growled and twisted his face in satisfaction, as if to say I found you.

Naruto got up and started running again, but he was too tired to go as fast. Puddlemore slashed at him and cut him across the back.

He howled in pain and turned around. The wound was deep and his survival instincts were not working as they should have been. He could feel the blood flow down his back and did his best to ignore it. His face was frozen in a grimace of pain as he faced Puddlemore. The tip of the sun was still there and a little more of it had risen.

Puddlemore charged at him with claws extended and he got on his fours to dodge the blow. Unfortunately, Puddlemore knew how to use his clawed feet. Puddlemore was on his hind legs and when Naruto had gone down, he had lifted his left clawed leg and hit Naruto slashed Naruto over his head.

He howled his loudest as the pain was so terrible and ran underneath Puddlemore, swiping the feet out from underneath the white furred werewolf and making him fall to the ground. The sun was still slowly rising and about one fourth of it was showing.

Naruto clutched the back of his head where Puddlemore had hit him and howled once more. It hurt like hell. He felt some sizzling and felt the wound close up. Had he been looking at Puddlemore, he would have seen the look of amazement on his face.

'This boy is very different from any werewolf in existence. He feels pain, yet his wounds heal almost immediately. He even managed to use his werewolf form in front of the council. Yes, this boy will make a fine test subject.' and he charged his opponent with his back turned.

'**Kit, never turn your back unless you intend to!' **the Kyubi screamed in his mind, just in time as he turned around to receive a claw to his arm.

He howled and jumped back, his arm bleeding. He felt the sun go up higher, and turned his head for a second to look at the sun. It was halfway up and was still slowly rising; all he had to do was keep going for another couple of minutes.

He ran away, hoping that it would take enough time for Puddlemore to turn back to his human form. Then he would be able to kill him and leave. He had no such luck.

Even though both were tired from their runs, Puddlemore was a little less because he had more training. He ran where Naruto was going and jumped on his back, his claws scraping into his back.

Naruto howled once more and fell to the floor with Puddlemore still on his back. It was now a battle of raw strength as Naruto hauled himself to his feet, despite his obvious pain.

Puddlemore held onto Naruto's waist by wrapping his legs around him, slashing and digging his claws into the other wolf's his exposed back.

Naruto didn't howl this time. He let his anger go and grabbed onto Puddlemore's neck. He dug his nails in and threw him over his head and off his back, his claws nearly ripping the wolf's head off. Puddlemore turned his head around saw the sun nearly three-fourths up. He had to end this quickly. The boy suddenly charged and Puddlemore was scared. His eyes were a pure red, different from his yellow red eyes. They screamed of death and the need to slaughter. He had never seen anger such as this before. He cried out in pain as the enraged werewolf in front of him bit his shoulder with his jaws and tried to pull his shoulder off. He screamed loudly as his arm was ripped out, his last thought being how the boy was still a wolf when the sun was fully up.

Naruto was past caring if the man had lost consciousness or not. The man had hurt him enough. The amount of pain he was going through was second to none. It felt even worse than when he had broken his neck from his fall. His vision had turned full red and he could not see. He let his bloodlust guide him and not even the Kyubi's voice would bring him out of it. He had run forward and ripped the mans arm off. He had heard the man's screams as his left arm was ripped out of its proper place and then thrown carelessly on the ground. He didn't care. He should have just killed the man. Maybe…

He leaned forward next to the body. His eyes were still full of bloodlust and his claws sprang out. Just as he was about to slit the man's throat with his claws, a fist burst through his chest. He missed his mark and instead clawed half the man's face off. His bloodlust was now gone and the last thing he knew was a big gaping hole in the middle of his chest half a foot in diameter as he fell forward, oblivious to the world around him.

* * *

"I don't think we're going to kill the boy." Aokoji said. It was a week after they had first found the boy and Puddlemore in the high grass of Grass country. They were able to save Puddlemore's life by whisking him away immediately to the country west of Konoha, across the sea on their very fastest ship. Only barely were they able to help Puddlemore. He had to have the right side of his replaced with face metal and his eye was too damaged to repair, even by their healers. He had gotten it replaced with a mechanical eye, one that would change along with him when he went to his werewolf form. 

They had also brought the boy, who they didn't think would survive, a fitting punishment for harming nearly killing Puddlemore and for killing Anoji. As soon as they noticed that Puddlemore was gone, they tracked him through a special chakra locator that all the werewolves had implanted into their right arms, coincidently the arm that Naruto had ripped off Puddlemore. Each of the higher ups in the Lycanthrope Council had one of these implanted into their arms. They had to replace Puddlemore's entire right arm with the exact same metal that was made out of his face and eye.

The council members were shocked to find the boy about to kill a human Puddlemore while he was still in his werewolf form in the middle of the daylight. Bane had run right up behind the boy and punched him straight through the chest. Bane was one of the strongest men on the planet, his strength augmented by his werewolf prowess. No one would be able to survive a punch through the chest by Bane, even if they were in their werewolf form. They had thought to bring the corpse of the boy back to the country so they could show everyone the one who had killed their leader.

Seconds after Bane had pulled his arm out of the boy's chest and he had fallen to the ground, they had moved to pick up Puddlemore. Bane carried Puddlemore and the boy's corpse back to the forest. While they were walking through the plains, Bane had set Naruto and Puddlemore down to reposition them so it would be more comfortable to him. When he had picked up the boy, they had seen that the whole is his chest was no longer there. Bane had called over to the rest of the group, who had gone on ahead, and they all stared at the boy open-mouthed.

He had seemingly recovered from a death wound, healed in the 10 minutes it had taken them to walk that far, and came out uninjured and just unconscious. He could have possibly taken less than that.

Puddlemore had awoken the day before and was now nearly fully healed. He had gone into a deathly rage when he had found out that the boy had ripped out some of his face and his whole right arm. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE NOT GOING TO KILL THE DAMN BOY! HE KILELD YOUR FATHER AND LEFT ME LOOKING LIKE A FREAK!"

"Puddlemore, calm down." Aokoji ordered, his voice going into a deadly whisper that made people shut up. Well, almost everyone.

"WHY THE HELL SHOULDN'T WE KILL THE BOY?" shouted Puddlemore. Almost everyone in the castle might've heard him when he yelled those words.

Aokoji sighed and used his speed to get behind Puddlemore, before the doctor could even blink.

"Because, Puddlemore," his voice still in his deadly whisper. He extended his claws and moved them up the man's metal plated face. His mouth curved into a sinister smile, "The boy can be a great advantage for us. He has skills no other has, not even my father. Imagine what will happen when we harness that power and use it for ourselves? Who knows, we might even make the boy even better?"

Aokoji laughed a dark laugh and soon Puddlemore joined him, both staring out the window at the Moon suspended high above the night sky, wondering what the upcoming years would bring.

* * *

I'd like to say thank you to all who reviewed. I really appreciated them and they made me smile. I'd also thank those who have taken the time to read my story, even though you're not obliged to…I think. 

Now for my apologizes…

I'm sorry for those of you who have found no satisfaction in this chapter. I'm also sorry if I already wrote something and then something else I wrote interfered with what I wrote, thus making you confused.

Please feel free to inform me if any of the story doesn't make sense or if there are some continuity errors

The next chapter might be coming up in a few days. I also might be editing the chapters that I've already done.

Until the next chapter I guess…

Dokugin (that's not really my name)

Chapter finished July 3, 2007

Words in this chapter: 12,065------------22 pages

Words in 1st chapter since I forgot to put it up: 7,044


End file.
